Dragon's Realm
by WendyMarvel3417
Summary: This a common "Lucy gets kick of Team Natsu" story but there wil be a difference in the development and endings. Read the story to find out more information! R&R, please! Story will include many characters, the system only allows me to enter 4 characters so you will have to find out the rest as you read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Departure and The Start of a New Adventure**

I hope that you will enjoy my (hopefully and currently) best story yet!

**Disclamier: I do not own anything, except for my story plot. All credits and ownership to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Ahh , what a nice morning!" , I said as I stretched my arms above my head. ' _Time to get ready to go to the guild_~!' , I thought as I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Soon after, I was balancing on the narrow walkway on my way to the Guild , with the passing-by fishermen warning me to be careful.

I was just outside the Guild , hearing their usual ruckus when I heard Lisanna talking. "I think Lucy should leave Team Natsu." I was shocked , I thought Lisanna was a nice girl. I assume she was talking to Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu.

Then, I heard another voice. "Yeah, I think so too." Hearing that, I stood completely frozen. That voice was none other then Natsu. 'N-Natsu? H-How could he say that?' Suddenly , a loud shouting snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you kidding me?! Do you know what you are saying?!" I knew who it was right away. That loud shouting was Erza. "Yeah, Flame Brain! I thought Lucy was your best friend?!" 'Flame Brain...that was Gray , no doubt' I thought to myself.

"Well, since Lisanna wants to join us and five in a team is too many , I figure we should replace Lucy." Natsu said casually. "I knew you were stupid but I never thought you were this stupid." Gray replied with venom in his voice. "Shut up, ice freak! I do what I want to! And Lisanna is replacing Lucy , whether you like it or not!" Natsu shot back.

Before I knew it , I had walked into the Guild. Just as Gray was about to punch Natsu for what he did , I caught and held Gray's hand in mid-air just as he was swinging his arm down. "Gray...It's okay." I managed to whisper while trying to hold my tears in.

Gray's POV

'That idiot! How could he say that! I can't imagine how hurt Lucy will be if she heard him say that!' I was fuming with rage and was about to give Natsu a punch and a beating of a lifetime when someone stopped me by holding onto my arm. "Gray...It's okay." The familiar voice was filled with hurt. I turned around and stared at Lucy , whose bangs were covering her eyes and she was biting her lower lips , most probably trying to keep her tears in.

After a while, she looked up and forced a smile at Natsu. "I'll leave Team Natsu for Lisanna. If that's what make you happy, I'll gladly leave. Don't regret it, Dragneel... but I doubt you will." She said softly. By then , everyone had noticed Lucy and Team Natsu. They quieten down and was shocked to hear Lucy say that she will leave the team. Lucy never referred Natsu by his first name and that's how they knew she was seriously hurt.

Just then, Wendy spoke up softly and timidly. "L-Lucy-san, a-are you o-okay?" Seeing Wendy, Lucy forced another smile for Wendy. I'm fine , Wendy. Sorry for worrying you."

Following Levy spoke up. "Lu-chan~!", Levy walked up to Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be sad! Some people are just insensitive!" Levy , most probably on purpose, spoke louder then usual and she was glaring at Natsu and Lisanna. Gajeel added in after Levy. "Yeah, Bunny Girl. It's not like you to get so depressed just 'cause someone said something bad about you."

"Levy-chan... Gajeel...Thank You..." Lucy mananged to squeeze out without bursting into tears. "I-I s-should go home n-now..." Lucy whispered and walked out of the Guild silently. Then, as soon as the doors closed, we could hear sobs and the sound of someone running. I was enraged. I grabbed Natsu by his shirt and punched him hard to the ground. Surprisingly, he stayed on the ground, not even making an effort to hit me back. I glared at him one more time before running off to find Lucy at her apartment.

Lucy's POV

'I can't believe it... Natsu was going kicked me off his team for Lisanna... I thought we were friends? Best friends? I was wrong...after all Lisanna was her childhood friend. I can't compare when I just met him for a mere few years...' Just as I was thinking that, I reached my apartment, went inside and slammed the door shut. I went to my bed and slip under the covers, crying my eyes out.

After a while, I heard soft knocking on my door. I wiped my tears away and went to the door. "W-who is it...?" I asked. "It's me, Gray. Will you let me in?" I can hear Gray's worried voice outside. "S-sure, why not?" I opened the door and Gray walked in. Suddenly, before I knew it, Gray hugged me.

"G-Gray, w-why are you h-hugging me?" I stammered. After a long time, he pulled away from me and said,

"S-sorry..." He turned his face away from me but I could still see his red ears. Without realizing, I start giggling. Gray turned around but his face is still slightly red. "W-What are you giggling about?" I replied, "Nothing!"

"You stopped crying... That's good..." Gray gave a sigh of relief. "Gray... what would you do if I said I'm going to leave the Guild?" I asked, starring at him straight in the eye. "Wha-? I'm gonna go with you, of course!" Gray replied. "I knew you would say that... but you can't leave the Guild as well. The best I can do is let you visit me while I'm training." Gray looked at me sadly. "No way! I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do about it!" Gray decided with fire in his eyes. I sweatdrop. With that I began packing.

After about half an hour, I finished packing. I was currently writing letters to the Guild. I spotted Gray behind me, trying to see what I was writing, I covered up all my letters and turned around to look at him. "Gray! No peeking! I'll allow you to sleep on my bed today. So please don't peek at my letters."I gave Gray puppy dog eyes.

Gray's POV

'She is allowing me to sleep on her bed today? She never allows anyone to sleep on her bed except herself... She's giving me puppy dog eyes! That's so cute...' I jumped in joy after hearing that and dove straight onto Lucy's bed. I heard her giggle and soon after, went back to letter writing.

After 1 hour...

"Lucy! Are you done yet? I'm bored!" Lucy simply replied, "I'm almost done~! Just give me a minute~!" After five minutes, she put down her pen and announced, "Gray~! I'm done!" Then she yawned. "Lucy, you tired? Come and sleep then. I'll go home for the day." I was about to get off the bed when Lucy said, "No, I said I'll let you sleep on my bed today, right? So go on." I looked at her in surprise "Where will you sleep then?" Lucy's reply was not shocking... until I heard her last sentence. "I'll sleep on the couch. Or..." she paused for a while, "If you don't mind... I can sleep beside you on the bed..." I can feel the heat rise to my face. I look at Lucy to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Lucy started giggling non-stop. "G-Gray, your... your face is... is so red!" She wouldn't stop laughing until five minutes later. "Finally... you stopped... I don't mind, here you go." I moved over to the right side of the bed to allow Lucy to climb on. As soon as she climbed onto the bed, I heard loud hammering coming from outside. Ignoring that, I lay back down on the bed and Lucy does the same. "Goodnight Gray." "Goodnight Lu-Lu." 'She doesn't seem to mind me calling her that... That's good...'

Lucy POV

'Did he just called me Lu-Lu?! I thought only he will call me that... I miss him...' Without realizing, I fell asleep.

Natsu POV

'Why does Ice Freak get to sleep on Luce's bed?! Why does he get to sleep beside Luce?! Why does she allow him to sleep on her bed and beside her?! Why does she allow him to call her Lu-Lu?!'

I was furious and losing my mind. I started hammering on the wall to stop myself from losing my control and bursting into the room. I saw that both of them were fast asleep and decided to go home. Just now, when Gray ran out of the Guild to chase after Lucy, I ran after him as well. But since she locked the door and her windows, I couldn't hear what they were talking about... even though I have enhanced hearing...

Lucy's POV

The Next Morning...

I woke up early in the morning so I could leave while no one from Team Natsu,other then Gray, is there yet. But when I tried to sit up, I felt someone holding me down. I turned to look at Gray and realized that he has his arms around me and was hugging me tightly. I blushed red and decided to wake him. "Gray! Gray! Wake up!" I shook him and he opened one eye. "Hm..? Oh , good morning Lucy..." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then suddenly, he realized he was still hugging me and jumped away from me slightly, blushing all the way to his ears. "S-sorry..." he murmured.

"It's... It's okay..." I answered, also blushing. "Now! We have to get ready to leave!" I jumped up from bed.

I changed into my usual outfit and picked up my things. "Gray, can you please do me a favour and go to the Guild to pass them these letters? Oh! And tell Master to not show them these letters until you leave so that Flame Brain won't chase after us." Gray picked up the letters and nodded. We both left the apartment and Gray ran straight to the Guild. "Gray! Meet me at the train station after you passed Master the letters!" I shouted at Gray. "Okay!" He shouted back from far away. Gray then disappear from sight and I began my walk to the train station.

"LuLu!" I hear from a distance. I thought I was imagining things and continued walking. "LuLu! Wait up!" The voice got louder and loud footsteps were heard. 'Wait, LuLu? There was only one person who calls me that...' I turned around.

* * *

**Authors Note **

Thank you all for reading! Really appreciate it!

Next Time on "Dragon's Realm"...

Who is this "he" Lucy keeps referring to?

How will the Guild react to the news of losing both Lucy and Gray? Especially Natsu?

Where will Lucy and Gray go after leaving the Guild and meeting "him"?

Stay tune to the next chapter to find out!

-Wendy-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pain, Guilt, Love and Reunion**

I hope that you will enjoy my (hopefully and currently) best story yet!

Special Thanks to my Reviewers. Really appreciate the Reviews! I also apologise for the lateness in updating. Having problems and stuff, but I'll try to make my stories worth all of your time and focus to read it.

**Disclamier: I do not own anything, except for my story plot. All credits and ownership to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

"Kazu-kun!" As soon as I turned around and shouted his name, I was tackled to the ground in a hug. "Lulu! I missed you so much!" Kazu-kun said while still hugging me on the ground. "How have you been? I thought you forgot about me when you ignored me! I finally found you!" Kazu-kun bombarded me with questions.

Kazuki's POV

'I'm so happy when I finally found LuLu again after so many years! This is a dream come true!' I thought as I hugged LuLu tightly. "K-Kazu-kun! T-Too tight!" I heard LuLu's voice as my arms squeezed her tighter. "Ah! I'm sorry, LuLu! I'm just so happy!" I pulled my arms away and stand up, helping her up afterwards. "It's okay, I missed you as well! How long has it been?!" LuLu smiled happily at me, and I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

Lucy's POV

"Kazu-kun? Why is your cheeks so red?" I tilt my head in confusion. After saying that, Kazu-kun's cheek turned even redder. "I-its nothing." "If you say so, Kazu-kun. So, what brings you to Magnolia?" "Oh, right! I'm here to bring you somewhere! Some people are dying to see you again! And a few wanting to meet you! Let's go!" he said excitedly, dragging me along. "W-Wait! Kazu-kun! I have to meet my friend at the Train Station!" "Okay! Let's go there then!" Kazu-kun said, dragging me towards the Station.

Gray's POV

"Where is Lucy? She's taking forever to get here..." Gray mumbled to no one in particular. Then, I spotted her a distance away. "Lu-! Wait, why is she being pulled by that guy?" I walked up to them. "Gray! There you are! Sorry for taking so long!" she apologized, the guy still holding onto her hand. "Who is he?" I asked, gesturing towards that guy. "Oh! He's Kazuki Tatsuo. Kazu-kun, this is Gray Fullbuster."

Kazuki's POV

"Gray Fullbuster eh? Nice to meet you." I held my hand out to shake his hand. "Kazuki... nice to meet you as well." Gray shook my hand. "Let's go! Let's go!" I grabbed LuLu's hand and started to walk away but was stopped. "What do you think you're doing, holding her hand?" Gray was holding onto LuLu's other hand.

Gray's POV

'Who does he think he is? Holding her hand and dragging her around.' I was furious. Both of us glared at each other until we heard Lucy's voice. "Hey guys! Kazu-kun! Gray! Stop glaring! I'm afraid Natsu will come after us." "Fine... but tell me, who is this Natsu guy later." Kazuki said and started walking to lead the way. Lucy's face changed to one of sadness and betrayal after hearing Kazuki ask about Natsu. We reached an open field and Kazuki started chanting something weird.

Kazuki's POV

"Oh, Portal to the other world. Open up and let us pass! Allow thy entry to the Dragon's Realm!" A bright portal slowly opened up. "Follow me..." we walked through the portal and arrived at the other side. "Welcome... to the Dragon's Realm!"

Lucy's POV

"Amazing..." I looked around the place. "Gray... doesn't this place remind you of the Celestial Spirit World?" Gray, who was looking as awestruck as me, simply nodded. Suddenly, someone started "Well, well, if it isn't Lucy!" I turn to see three familliar yet unfamiliar faces. I stared at them, trying hard to think of who they might be.

"Whoa! The Princess actually forgot us, the people who she used to stick with all the time." the other guy said sarcastically. 'He called me Princess... then he must be!' "Ichigo?!" he smirked, "Heh, so you do remember. Thought your memory was so bad that you'll forget your precious friends." "Of course not! I see you're as sarcastic as ever. Anyways, I missed you!" I smiled at him. "W-Well, I don't miss you at all!" he turned away from me, pouting.

Next to Ichigo was another guy with a warm smile, "I hope you didn't forget me." he stated. "You're Haru! I'll never forget that smile of yours!" "Happy to see you again, Lucy!" he smiled his signature smile as he nodded.

"Lu-cy! Why am I last?!" the last guy was pretending to look hurt and he was pouting at the same time. Seeing this, I decided to play a trick on him. "Hm... who is this? You look familiar..." Of course, I didn't really forget him, I might use to have a little crush on him... "Aww, it's not good to lie, Lu-cy!" he smiled cheekily. "Alright, you got me! Awesome seeing you again, Hiro!" Before I know it, he had his arms around me in a tight hug. "I missed you, Lu-cy!"

Kazuki's POV

"We're finally together again! The four of us!" I smiled at the three of them, "Let's start training then!" "Training?" LuLu looks at me curiously. "Hey, you didn't tell her?" Hiro cut in. "I thought you would have already told her since you took so long getting here." Ichigo interrupted, folding his arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on! Who are you people? Why do you know Lucy? What training?" Gray interjected the conversation.

"Hmph, who are you? You're so slow." Ichigo frowned towards Gray. "Besides, what are you doing here anyways?" "Ichigo! Don't be so mean, I'm sure he's a friend of Lucy, right?" Haru said calmly. Gray simply nodded and Haru started telling him our past and how we met...

Back at the Guild, Fairy Tail

Natsu POV

I raced towards the Guild, slamming the doors open and dashed inside. Some were reading something and crying their eyes out and others were simply sobbing and bawling. The Guild's atmosphere was so depressing that you wouldn't even notice it was Fairy Tail. "What happened? Why is everyone crying? WHERE'S LUCE?!" Master was crying his eyes out but managed to walk over to me, "Lucy... she... she has left the Guild... she won't be back for a while... Gray has left with her..." he handed me an envelope, "To Natsu" was written in graceful handwriting on it.

[Dear Natsu,

Thank you for everything! You're my best friend and I hope you're happy with your decision. Do me and favour and help tell Lisanna that she is in for a wild ride in Team Natsu. I'll be gone for a while but I don't know how long. Sorry for taking Gray along though, he insisted on coming with me.

Oh, i almost forgot. Thanks for kicking me off Team Natsu. I've come to realize that I'm really weak if even you start to think so. That's why I'm going to train. Don't look for me.

One last thing... I don't know if you would care or not but... I loved you, Natsu.

Your Ex-Partner,

Luce.]

Normal POV

After he has finished the last sentence of the letter, Natsu had tears in his eyes and had collapsed to the floor on his knees. "What... what have I done...? I never knew... I love you too... Luce..." he whispered.

* * *

**Authors Note **

Thank you all for reading! Really appreciate it! This chapter might be shorter then the first so I apologise for that.

Next Time on "Dragon's Realm".

Kazuki will explain things and a thorough introduction of themselves and their stories.

Their "Training" will start, but what Taining exactly?

Will Natsu just stay quiet?

Stay tune to the next chapter to find out!

-Wendy-chan


End file.
